Hotel Transylvania 2
| budget = | gross = | book = Chris Sonnenberg Robert Zemecks Tom Hanks Michael Keaton Jennifer Lawrence Adam Sandlerbr>Frank Oz Kevin Clash | wikia = Hotel Transylvania Wiki |screenplay = }} Hotel Transylvania 2 is an American animated comedy sequel to the 2012 film Hotel Transylvania. Written by Robert Smigel, and directed by Genndy Tartakovsky, the returning cast includes Adam Sandler, Selena Gomez, Andy Samberg, David Spade, Mel Brooks, Keegan-Michael Key, Kevin James, Steve Buscemi, Molly Shannon, Fran Drescher, and Chris Kattan. This film is currently scheduled for theatrical release on September 25, 2015. Plot Everything seems to be changing for the better at Hotel Transylvania... Dracula’s rigid monster-only hotel policy has finally relaxed, opening up its doors to human guests. But behind closed coffins, Drac is worried that his adorable half-human, half-vampire grandson, Dennis, isn’t showing signs of being a vampire. So while Mavis is busy visiting her human in-laws with Johnny – and in for a major cultural shock of her own – “Vampa” Drac enlists his friends Frank, Murray, Wayne and Griffin to put Dennis through a “monster-in-training” boot camp. But little do they know that Drac’s grumpy and very old, old, old school dad Vlad is about to pay a family visit to the hotel. And when Vlad finds out that his great-grandson is not a pure blood – and humans are now welcome at Hotel Transylvania – things are going to get batty! Production Director Genndy Tartakovsky at the 2015 Annecy International Animated Film Festival19 Director Genndy Tartakovsky commented about the possibility of the sequel in October 2012, "Everyone is talking about it, but we haven't started writing it. There are a lot of fun ideas we could totally play with. It's a ripe world."20 On November 9, 2012, it was announced that a sequel had been greenlit, and was scheduled for release on September 25, 2015.21 On March 12, 2014, it was announced that Tartakovsky would return to direct the sequel, even though he was originally too busy due to his developing an adaptation of Popeye.,2223 which would later get shelved. Musicedit In March 2015, it was announced that Mark Mothersbaugh, who scored the first film, had signed on to score the sequel.1 American girl group Fifth Harmony recorded a song for the film entitled "I'm in Love with a Monster". It was featured in the film's official trailer, and was also played when the film itself was released.24 Time Card * One Year Later Cast *Adam Sandler as Dracula *Selena Gomez as Mavis *Andy Samberg as Johnny *David Spade as Griffin *Asher Blinkoff as Dennis *Mel Brooks as Vlad *Keegan-Michael Key as Murray *Kevin James as Frank *Steve Buscemi as Wayne *Molly Shannon as Wanda *Fran Drescher as Eunice *Chris Kattan as Cake *Sadie Sandler as Winnie Videos Reviews Images Hotel-Transylvania-2-Promo_005.jpg|Dracula (Adam Sandler), Griffin the Invisible Man (David Spade), Murray the Mummy, Frank (Kevin James), Mavis (Selena Gomez), Wayne (Steve Buscemi) and Johnny (Andy Samberg) Hotel-Transylvania-2-Promo_006.jpg|Johnny (Andy Samberg), Mavis (Selena Gomez), Dracula (Adam Sandler), Wayne (Steve Buscemi), Eunic (Fran Drescher), Frank (Kevin James), Mummy the Mummy Hotel-Transylvania-2-Promo_007.jpg|Vlad (Mel Brooks), Mavis (Selena Gomez), Dracula (Adam Sandler) and Johnny (Andy Samberg) Hotel-Transylvania-2-Promo_The_Walk_2.jpg|Dennis (Asher Blinkoff) and Dracula (Adam Sandler) with Wayne (Steve Buscemi) and Frank (Kevin James) looking on Hotel-Transylvania-2-Promo_The_Walk_3.jpg|Dracula (Adam Sandler), Frank (Kevin James), Wayne (Steve Buscemi), Griffin the Invisible Man (David Spade) and Murray (Keegan-Michael Key) Hotel-Transylvania-2-Promo_The_Walk.jpg|Dennis (Asher Blinkoff) and Dracula (Adam Sandler) References Category:American films Category:Animated films Category:2015 films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Sequels Category:Sequel films Category:Monster movies Category:Rated PG movies Category:Adam Sandler films Category:Kevin James films Category:Films set in Europe Category:Films set in Transylvania Category:Films set in Romania Category:Films with Time Cards